This new variety of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling resulting from crossing two plants growing among a collection of breeding stock maintained in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. The seedling was selected for further propagation and testing because of the dwarf characteristic of the whole plant, and the attractive color of the many large flowers contained in several inflorescences as the plant bloomed in a pot. The select plant was propagated in Salt Lake City, Utah by division of the rhizomatous rootstock and through tissue culture. The distinguishing characteristics of the new plant hold true in successive vegetative generations and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation work is currently being carried out in Salt Lake City using tissue culture methods.